¿Cuán Maaaaalo puedo ser?
by GiygaShade
Summary: Hago lo que la naturaleza dicta ¡Y nada más! y es por eso que soy el más guapo, genial blah blah blah todo el mundo me ama y ¡No me vengas con tus idioteces de los árboles!


_**HOLA FANDOM! HOLAAAA!**_

_**okeyno**_ Bueno, no sé que decir, creo que al igual que muchas fangirls, tengo una creciente obsesión con el once-ler y pues no me aguanté y le tuve que hacer un fic medio cínico. un poco, sólo un poco.

¿Qué mas? Ah, sí, es la segunda vez que uso este estilo que son más diálogos que descripción, creo que le da un poco más de cinismo. (porque el otro fic que hice así cofvoto de silenciocof también es cínico) y no sé, no está mal.

Entonces... ¿Ya soy parte del fandom? okey no sé.

**D I S C L A I M E R**

****The Lorax es OBVIO de Dr. Seuss! :D pero el guapo sexy oncie es de todas okeyno.

* * *

_GiygaShade's_

_**¿Cuán m-a-a-a-alo puedo ser?**_

"Prométeme que no cortarás otro árbol… promételo" dijo el Lorax, que habla por los árboles.

El Once-ler situó su puño en el corazón, jurándole que no lo haría. Jamás volvería a cortar uno. Además, el Thneed nunca se venderá. Qué estupidez pensar que algo así lo volvería millonario. ¡Tonterías! Sí, señor, ¡Tonterías! Y nadie se lo negaría. Mejor volvería al camper de la familia a soportar a su tía y peor, a su madre. Realmente, padre le da igual… No, por dios, no, Oncie, no pienses esas tonterías. Te volverás rico, con ó sin thneed.

_¡Vas a ser millonario, maldita sea! __**¡Millonario!**_

…

…

—Pffttt… AHAHAHAHAHA ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh por dios, oh por dios, corten las estupideces. Claro que voy a ser millonario, ¿Por qué? Es obvio, soy un maldito genio. Yo bien sabía que mi genial-todo en uno-emocionante-mágico y… he_, orgánico_ Thneed iba a resultar en un ÉXITO. Estoy en la cima, sí sí sí, blah blah blah… lo que importa aquí es que soy mejor que cualquiera y logré convertir mi sueño en realidad. ¡Qué todo el mundo grite "Once-ler TE AMAMOS"! … no los escucho. NO LOS ES-CU-CHO.

»Cortar árboles por ahí para que mi vida sea un éxito lalalala ¡Hasta mi familia me está ayudando! Oh, estoy lleno de tanta dicha que no puedo contenerla. ¡Qué el mundo sepa lo feliz que estoy! Mi sueño… mi sueño es una realidad ahora. Ah sí, eso ya lo dije ¿verdad? Envídienme. ¿Ven esta guitarra? ¿LA VEN? Pues nunca tendrán una igual, ¿Saben cuántos millones cuesta algo así?

—_Oncie, era la más cara del Bazar, sólo eso._

—¡CÁLLATE! Arruinas el discurso que le doy a las masas…

—_Oncie, estás hablando solo otra vez…_

—¡Mamá, ya te dije que estoy ensayando para… ¡Para cuando salga en la revista Times como el hombre más rico y exitoso! Sí… sí… eso —aclara la garganta como todo un rockstar vende-thneed exitoso, típico—. Ahora, si me permites seguir. ¿Dónde me quedé? ¡Ah, sí! En qué jamás podrán comprar esta guitarra de doble brazo. ADMÍRENLA…. Okey sí, le falta una cuerda. Es que… he he, me emocioné en la mañana, ya saben, cosas de millonarios famosos.

»Si la vida te pone en frente un árbol ¡Córtalo! Siempre sirve, esas cosas son multiusos y están para que el humano se aproveche de ellos. Sigan mi consejo si quieren triunfar en la vida, como yo. Oh, estoy tan inspirado que debería de escribir un libro motivacional de esos que terminan siendo documental —extiende su brazo a lo estúpido, como mostrando el universo y abre su boca de manera sobrehumana—. El chico del campo que se convirtió en todo un magnate. Aaawwwsh, me encanta como suena.

—_Vale, Oncie… pero no me dejas trabajar ¿Podrías quitarme tu brazo? Sí, ya vi tu futuro._

—¡Agh! Tú sólo sígueme la corriente. Ah sí… les decía _(ésta es la parte en la que la cámara enfoca mi perfecta sonrisa)_ llegar hasta este punto no me fue fácil. ¡Oh no, claro que no! Veamos, tuve que recorrer prácticamente el mundo entero hasta llegar al bosque de truffulas, el paraíso. ¿No creen? Lleno de ositos, pajaritos, pececitos y demás criaturitas tiernas que… no, realmente no sirven de nada.

»Así que me puse a trabajar, agarré mi hacha y plush, corté el árbol. Sin embargo salió ESA cosa ¿cómo se llama? Ah sí, EL LORAX. Otra ternura peluda y no cualquier ternura, el protector del bosque. Ó al menos, él se hace llamar así. Habla por los árboles y blah blah blah. ¡Pero le demostré que el hombre puede más que la naturaleza! Oh si, oh si ¡No los oigo ovacionándome!

—_Oncie, hay una cosa que quiere hablar contigo desde hace rato, ¿La hago pasar? _

El hombre de traje verde bufa.

—¡Pues ya qué! No sé que sea ni quién sea pero ¡Qué pase! Quizá sea una de esas fans alocadas que no pueden vivir sin mi ó yo que sé. Uno se vuelve rico y las mujeres le caen de a montón ¿sabían? Pero Bleh, a mi no me interesan, por el momento. Sólo quiero forrar el mundo de Thneed.

—_¡Deten esta masacre! No sólo destruyes el bosque, te estás destruyendo a ti._

—HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, Ay dios no, esa voz no.

Se para en seco, sonido de disco rayado y silencio incómodo.

—Eh… esperen… ¿Quién lo dejó pasar?

La estúpida de su secretaria encoje los hombros_. aaaA__**AAAGH**_

¿Tenías que venir a molestarme cuando estoy dando mi discurso? Ya, vete a jugar Poker con las demás criaturas del bosque, para eso sirves ¿No? Aparte, ¡Ha! Por favor, no me salgas con esa estupidez de que me estoy destruyendo. ¿Ves? ¿Lo ves? ¡Tengo todo lo que quiero! Soy millonario. (aquí la cámara enfoca a mi sonrisa otra vez) ¿Cómo demonios me voy a estar destruyendo?

—_Internamente. Date cuenta de toda tu maldad…_

El hombre se para en seco y sonríe maliciosamente, se rasca la barbilla.

—Ppppffft favor, no estoy haciendo nada malo. Sólo cumplo mi sueño, así de fácil. No entiendo por qué eres tan testarudo.

—_Hablo por el bosque, ya basta. Tu codicia se ha apoderado de ti, te ha hecho ciego y con esa ceguera, viene tu maldad. Antes no eras así._

—Ya basta con tu cuentito de maldad. ¿Cuán ma-a-a-a-a-alo puedo ser? ¡Hago lo que me viene naturalmente! Hay verdadera maldad allá afuera: la gente matándose, los abogados denegando, personas estafando, e incluso, gente que arrebata dulces a los niños. Pooooorr favor, ¿Qué tan malo puedo ser? Sólo hago mi trabajo. Principios de la naturaleza, Lorax, principios de la naturaleza. Por unos cuántos árboles que mueran, No pasará nada. Hablas como si eso fuera a cambiar el futuro, pffft, estupideces es lo único que escucho. Anda, pequeño, ve a comer malvaviscos con los demás.

Suspiros seguidos de otro silencio. La pequeña criatura baja su mirada y cruza sus brazos, es la primera vez que está tan triste en su vida. El chico de traje verde sólo se limita a bufar, con él no sirve de nada que se haga el sufrido.

—_Te vas a arrepentir. _

—Arrepentirme… ¿Arrepentirme de qué? Soy el amo y señor de todo esto y puedo tener todo lo que quiero. Tú eres el que no lo entiende… ammm, ¿Cómo te lo explico? En la naturaleza hay una ley que dice que el más fuerte es el que sobrevive y ¿Sabes qué? Los árboles son débiles ante nosotros los hombres y ¿Qué se puede hacer? Pues fácil: ¡CORTARLOS! Que sirvan para algo, hojas, materia prima, también sirven para hacer muebles, ó mejor… ¡Thneed! ¡Thneed! ¡Y más Thneed! ¿Ya lo tienes? Aquí, nosotros somos los fuertes y hacemos con esas cosas lo que nosotros queramos.

»No, no me mires con esa cara ¿Tratas de matarme con ella? Pues no servirá. Lorax, deberías sentirte orgulloso de mí, ya que todo lo que desee ¡puff! Se volvió realidad.

—_yo deseo seas el de antes y hagas conciencia…_

—Eso no sucederá. ¿Quieres que vuelva a ser una sucia rata de campo? Ay, por favor, no. Ni siquiera porque esta vida es buena para mi—tose un poco— y si ya no tienes nada que decir —vuelve a toser—, la salida está por —de nuevo, ahora más fuerte—…¿¡QUÉ ME HICISTE!

—_Es la furia de la naturaleza. Sin árboles no hay oxigeno, sin oxigeno no hay vida. _

—Ah… No, no creo que sea eso… _COOOOOOFF_… Quizá es algo mental, supongo que sí. O será que he estado hablando mucho y mi garganta se secó. ¿Oxígeno? A mí no me salgas con cosas de química, que jamás lo he-

—_Ah, mi Oncie no terminó la preparatoria por culpa de esa materia. _

—¡Mamá! No tienes por qué divulgar cosas que… que… ¡Que no son ciertas! En fin—Toma aire, mucho— siento como si faltara aire aquí adentro. Que alguien prenda el aire acondicionado porque si no moriré. Agh, mi garganta, creo que es culpa de tanto gritar.

—_No puedo creer que haya alguien tan ciego… ¡Es la naturaleza! Necesita vivir, necesita crecer, necesita desarrollarse y tener una buena relación con los humanos. Deja que los árboles crezcan, asesino._

—¿De nuevo llamándome villano? Hablas de la naturaleza como si estuviera viva.

—_Es porque lo está._

—¿Y? ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Llorar? Pues no, llámame asesino. ¡Sí! ¡Soy el asesino de la naturaleza! ¡Qué todo el mundo lo sepa! Es débil, yo soy fuerte. Fin del asunto.

»mmmp, al parecer ya no sabes qué decirme. ¿Podrías dejarme trabajar? Ese Thneed no se hace solo. Cuando quieras venir, has una cita. ¡Soy un Rockstar exitoso! Aunque, no sea exactamente un rockstar. Da igual. Tengo una canción progresiva de 20 minutos sólo para ti y se llama "**LARGATE**" … ha, ¿suena bien? Sobre todo porque es progresiva. Te va a gustar. ¿Qué tienes que hacer para escucharla? Ah sí, que tu trasero pase por esa puerta.

El Lorax que habla por los árboles suspiró, triste y una lágrima apenas perceptible recorrió su bigote. No entenderá, jamás entenderá. Bien, que la furia de la naturaleza caiga sobre él, no hay otra manera. No hay otra manera. Le lanza otra mirada, él hombre lo está viendo pero trata de ignorarlo acomodando su saco. A lo lejos, las cuchillas se encuentran con los árboles de Truffula, derribándolos…

—¡COOOOFF! ¿POR QUÉ ME FALTA EL AIRE?


End file.
